Kyle Broflovski's Morid And Sexual Obsession With Adolf Hitler
by Matt-Thy-Android
Summary: Kyle loses his fucking mind after he sees a picture of Adolf Hitler Warning this story is very very offensive and I would also like you to know that I am not a racist and do not encourage underage sex and pedophilia or any other criminal activity in this story...this is just a story unleashing how dark my humor can get... Enjoy


the boys were going to there class they were learning about Hitler but they were never shown a picture of him.

"ok children take your seats, ok class now that you're seated its the day you find out what that german bastard looks like kids embrace yourself because you'll die because of his ugliness".

Mr. Garison I know what he looks like he's not ugly". Cartman said to his teacher in a pissed voice."OK FATTASS NOBODY CARES YOU KNOW IM JEWISH SO I SHOULD NOT BE HERE!". Kyle shouted in anger. "Ok boys stop fighting or your going home with 4 stacks of homework!". Garrison hissed "Jesus Christ fine!". Cartman spat out that sentence crossing his arms. "Well, class are you ready to see it". Kyle took a deep breath but before he finished The Hitler photograph was shown. Kyle's face went from normal color to a bright red blush and His eyes went wide. Kyle felt his feelings go wild. "Ahhhhhaha!". Kyle screeched, He felt like throwing up "Um Kyle is something wrong?" Stan said to Kyle. Kyle looked at Stan with his face all red with wide eyes. Cartman was the first to see Kyle's stupid Hitler slut face. "Awwwww, Stan don't you see that your crush loves Hitler?". Cartman mocked. Kyle looked at Cartman and then back at Stan. "Ahhhhhaha!". Kyle got out of his seat and ran into the bathroom and looked in the stalls to make sure nobody was watching him. "OHHH GOD IM ATTRACTED TO ADOLF MOTHERFUCKING HITLER WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?". Kyle screamed and he felt a raging erection and Kyle resisted the urge to beat it, Mr, Mackey herd Kyle's screaming through the door. He opened the door um. "Kyle do you want to come to my office m- AHHHH YOU HERD ME!?" Mr, Mackey got cut off by Kyle's startled scream"Yes I did Kyle um are you pulling a prank?". "AHHHH NO I WISH I WAS!?". "Well, let's go to my office and have a little chat about this". Stan was told to find Kyle. "Kyle where are you!?". He then saw Kyle walking with Mr, Macky.

Kyle was at home, lusting on Hitler.

He watching the Nazi dictators quite hot speeches against the Jews. Kyle was not prepared for one of his special friend's arrivals.

The thought of past times of this friend. turned him on... He was begging for sexual release. Jerking his cock Faster than the speed of light. from what the speed felt like that obviously was impossible. but the pleasure was intense. he never felt so Kinky in his life. He came so fucking hard he saw stars! Screaming the Führer's name in emotional agony!

Thank god his Mom and dad were not home. but Ike was left confused in front of his bigger brother's door. Kyle, however, felt awfully depressed now. Knowing Hitler would have killed him.

He felt his world go to waste. Knowing and realizing that he was not Jewish on purpose, that his parents made him this way.

He sighed and then all of a sudden. A knock was heard downstairs.

Kyle got up from his chair, putting on a robe and went downstairs. He carefully walked to his front door. and answered the door in emotional desperation. What he saw was his Fat friend or boyfriend, Cartman... dressed up as Hitler. it made him so Horny. yet so depressed.

Kyle looks at his beautiful fat friend, dressed in that very distinctive and elegant Nazi uniform. Kyle felt so hard, it was not even funny. He just had a huge ejaculation and now it's coming back.

"Oh my fucking god!" Kyle exclaimed. He tackled Cartman's body, beginning to make out with him so sloppy-like the filthy Jew he is.

"Fuck me my fuhrer! Fuck me like the filthy Jew I am!" Kyle yells in sexual frustration.

"Oh my God, Kyle! You dumbass Hitler slut... let's get you dressed first you Jewish fuck!"

"Oh yeah get me ready to shower in your beautiful golden stream"

Cartman got out his surprisingly authentic German SS whip and whipped Kyle all the way to Kyle's bathroom. He ordered him to strip. Kyle desperately obeyed, feeling so turned on he could just blow his brains out.

He was eventually naked, and as Cartman saw his Jewish friends cock so hard to what he couldn't believe Kyle wanted him to do to him...

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kyle! You're seriously a fucking Hitler slut. You think I'm fucking sexy you, filthy Jew!" The fat kid said to the Jew.

Kyle got on his hands and knees just like he practiced when he saw Nazi-related movies with Jewish rape. Kyle thought it was fucking hot. He begged for mercy of the Nazi.

Begging to be whipped and punished for his somewhat Jewish sins...

Kyle got whipped so hard, his ass was almost as red as his hair.

All he could feel was the world's most intense pleasure of his life. The horny ass 9-year-old really loved his fat Nazi friend. He wasn't an ugly fat ass in his normal clothes surprisingly and Kyle's actual mind always thought Cartman was sexy since the day he saw a picture of him just out of Miss Cartman's whoreish cum filled pussy.

But Kyle also felt attraction to way older people thinking of Stan's dad Randy Marsh.

Yeah, Stan's dad was a fucking dumbass and still is. But dear God Kyle wishes he could get fucked by such a master pornstar cock like Randy Marsh's damn...

Sharon Marsh is so fucking lucky to have a freaking amazing husband like him. Stan's big cock is possibly from his dad.

Cartman pulled down his fancy Nazi uniform pants.

Kyle sure loved ice cream he heard the ice cream truck outside he wanted ice cream he also knew an ice cream truck was inside his house and right in front of him he possibly might want to order chocolate fudge with whipped cream.

(Nasty lol)

Kyle awaited his first time with a big hard and throbbing Nazi cock in his mouth it was so amazing just to look at how groomed it was at least it wasn't a gorilla bush like his ex Mary Sue wife Karina Broflovski damn she was a fucking whore. Or like Craig's mom's bush.

She's possibly being raped by a same-sex neo-Nazi and possibly it might be live on YouTube right now...

All Kyle saw was a penis ring on his dick and a bunch of Spike piercings on the balls of his fat friend.

"Oh, Hitler! Baby, fucking murder me! I want to die. God fuck me to death so bad!" Kyle begged, crying.

"Okay you filthy fucking Jew" Cartman replies, putting his quite professionally groomed cock inside his Jewish friend's mouth, pumping it in and out of his mouth choking Kyle but Kyle fucking loved it, after Kyle's brutal incident at school where he thought Hitler was the sexiest man in the world. He wanted to die and how he wanted to die was getting raped and fucked by a Nazi. It would truly give him a happy orgasmic afterlife.

Kyle died getting fuked by cartman in his Nazi costume. Kyle choked to death and had a heart attack. Cartman laughed horrendously at Kyle's dead Jewish body. "Ahahahaha nobody liked you, you Hitler slut, though I will say he is quite beautiful". Cartman questioned his sanity as he left the dead Kyle in the bathroom. Kyle's lifeless body was adorned with razorblade cutted swastikas, remember Kyle was suicidal and wanted to die. So the cuts make sense. But swastika-shaped scars made Kyle jerk off while he cried and cut. When he was alone he'd blast Erika lied from his Bluetooth speaker and jerked his derk until he passed out or got distracted by life's shity cliches. Kyle was also in authentic Auschwitz scrubs.

"Little boy at peace"

" _What is this place_?"

" _Beyond the stars_ "

" _Open up your eyes_ "

"What are these things?"

"Your moving towards"

" _Head so full of wonder_ "

"Worries in the past"

"Could it be"

"Your free at last?"

"YEEESSSSSSSS!"

 _HEAVY GERMAN ROCK MUSIC PLAYS_  
(Heilgus Reich, aka a real Nutzee band)

Kyle was being ruthlessly rammed raw into by Hitler himself. He screamed in pure happiness and joy. He was acting like a fucking tweaker and his crack was Hitler's dick and fussy tinystache. "SIEG HEIL!" Kyle praised and screamed. he laughed like the maniac he is. "HAHAHA oh god yes!". He was Hitler's permanent sex toy for the rest of Kyle's and his own afterlife. Kyle was the happiest sick fuck in the world. But something was watching Kyle and Hitler fuck harder than anyone has ever fucked before.

Kenny jerked off furiously to the to shota gays. Kenny died a day before Kyle's expiration. But Kenny was sad Kyle was dead. But he couldn't stand that Hitler was pounding Kyle's Ass like a fucking marshall arts professional! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". The führer screamed! As he came, sperm shooting out like a fucking tsunami. And small farts from Kyle's gas chamber as Hitler removed his Panzer out of Kyle's exhaust.

Next day.

Hitler and Kyle did the old hot Carl.

And the next day they did the reverse cowgirl Kyle on top.

And then

666 hours of doggy style

And then one billion years of constant BDSM with no break.

Satan was done with this hell. "Oh come on, you guys are gross lowlifes". He said and then sent Kyle and Hitler back to their original timeline but with there memory of their passionate afterlife. Kyle fell depressed without his little führer mustache. But with that eternal sex. He had the consequence of having every known sexually transmitted disease. It took 6 years to cure him. The American government discovered time machines. Kyle gained the courage to break into the pentagon and steal the time machine. Because if he remembered the beautiful moments with Hitler. Hitler most likely remembered them as well.

Kyle traveled to the time of the Nazis.  
And teleported to Hitler's office. He knocked on the door smiling wide. "Come in". Hitler said. Kyle opened the door. Hitler looked down at Kyle and his eyes widened. Kyle jumped onto Hitler and they made out while crying.  
"I missed you so much my führer!"  
"We are married in this world fuck, Eva Braun!". He cried.

When Kyle died he was nine. He's now 15. Ya know. Cuz it took 6 years to cure his 27 STDS. Man, how did he not die?

They were happy. Now that's what I call true love nigga.

But then, Kyle's vision started to blur.

He heard beeping sounds.  
"Adolf?". He mumbled. He was in the hospital, connected to tubes and shit

His arms were bandaged, his throat felt torn apart, he was in a lot of pain.

Kyle opened his eyes, he saw his mother and father In tears. Thinking Kyle was raped. And Eric was arrested for 50 years with a chance for death row once his 25 for sexual assault and hate crime.

His eyes widened. He started to have a panic attack. His mind was destroyed to his affection for Hitler.

"Adolf!". He cried. "Where did you go!". He cried. Becoming morbidly depressed. He wanted to die so bad. His suicidal wishes were brutal. He cried the führers name in emotional pain and sorrow. He had a stroke. He didn't die he was given CPR.

And he was drugged every 4 hours to keep his manic and depressive behaviors out of his life. But he never spoke again. He was destroyed. His emotions were eradicated. When he was 25 he committed suicide.

kyle failed suicide after his drastic shit with Hitler lol. he was rescued and put in a mental hospital. he was put on high LSD because he was a madman lol. he was held hostage by a damned straight jacket and an absurd amount of LSD and medications. yet Hitler still controlled his sex drive and mentality. Kyle probably Permanently broken but he wasn't violent he was just emotionally out of control. he was a shity person now and everyone hated him. even his mum and dad. lmao  
He was seen on the security humping a pillow and screaming Sieg heil a billion times, the guy watching the cameras kinda felt bad for him  
He walked to Kyle's room and freed him, KYLE ran away instantly out the mental house screaming. "YES YESS! SOON ILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!".  
the guy regretted his actions and ran into the road and killed himself, he Fucking died. Kyle's life was so damaged he ran across the entire country beating and stealing money from people and he got about 1 million dollars worth of credit cards and fun stuff he put all that money together with the help of a hacker for he can have his own bank account ...  
He eventually killed the hacker and consumed him. leaving his children to watch and they eventually starve to death and to die cus there daddy is ded... they were ugly anyway ... Kyle stole someone's car and beat up a guy  
That owned a gun shop and loaded all the Fucking Guns and ammo and other shit into a white van... which two children awaited inside it was that ugly hacker guys kids Kyle dressed up the kids as Hitler and uses them as sex toys ... then he made his quest to break into the White House but it will take a long time... he eventually met a few guys in a Nazi group! And they all had an orgy together for about 6 hours but he eventually killed them all and ate them taking their uniforms as his own special possession and all their other Nazi Schitt... he had the two children forced into Nazi uniforms and force them to go shoot up a preschool to take all the food from lunchroom...  
Kyle was working on growing the perfect Hitler mustache!

Kyledolf gingler

years later Kyle is 33 and he is about to attempt to make a holocaust  
After enough kidnapped children (30'000) that were brutally raped but when they weren't being raped Their Eyes Were glued to it infinite audio Loop of mien Kampf... they now wanted a piece of Adolf to...  
The kids were now forced into cannibalism of the Jewish people...

Right now his beautiful children were armed standing proud and In Nazi uniform as Kyle was their leader!

In front of the White House covered in Jewish blood they sang!

"I hate blacks! I hate spics! I hate Jews! I hate chinks! I hate Arabs! I hate Mongoloids! I hate lesbians!"

"ADOLFS DICK ADOLFS DICK ADOLFS DICK!  
OOO YOUR LOOKING KINDA SEXY ADOLF! YOU MAKE ME KINDA HARD DOLFY! HITLER IS THE BEST IBWANNA SUCK HIS DICK I LOVE HIS MOUSTACHE AND I LOVE HIS JEWSY TITS! WANNA CUDDLE UP ON THE COUCH HITLER DADDY!".

Donald Trump was watching  
"OH DEAR GOD TAKE IT!" he screamed as he cut his limbs off because he wanted to die

The Rogue destroyed children were given spray paint and they spray painted thousands of swastikas on the White House, Kyle watched from the distance doing a big jerking off to the lovely sight!

But he knew ADOLF was proud  
but was he?

The real Hitler emerge from hell with a gun. And shot Kyle to death screaming!  
"You sick f*** I would never love you I'm not gay you stupid mother f***** Jesus Christ no nipple Jew motherfuker kill yourself stupid little ugly b****, c*** dick wad b**** n**** son of a b**** stupid piece of s*** c********* Nigger King cummed fagget"

KYLE was now in heaven but will be brutally and painfully threesomed by God and Jesus for his entire afterlife

"The end? Or is it another Fucked up loophole?". Said Jesus as he closed the book he was holding.

"Awww will there be a sequel?". Sadam Husain asked the holy man

"Yeah will there? That was awesome!". Donald Trump and Stalin asked as well.

"We will see my lovely sons". Jesus replied giving his children a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight boys"

The end. hope you didn't kill yourself while reading this.


End file.
